Lies for Love
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys are rich and decided to go to town descuised as town people, there they meet the most beautiful girls they have ever seen and fall inlove. When the girls fall in love as well, and they discover that the boys have lied about everything. Will love work through it, or will this just be too much for any of them? R&R PLEASE! -
1. Chapter 1

**Brick**

I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. Tall above me. I sigh. I hate waking up early. Mostly because there's never anything to do around here no matter what time I wake up, so what's the point of being up early? But I can't go back to sleep once my eyes have opened, I never could. Unlike my younger brother Butch. He can sleep for extremely long periods of time, then wake up to eat, and then return back to his sleep. Then my other brother, Boomer, who is the youngest, doesn't feel the same as we do about there being nothing to do here. Boomer usualy goes out and rides horses or pets some of the animals. While Butch and I usualy just moan and lie around. Being wealthy has some dissadvantages. like having every thing so being bored.

I roll over and fall onto the floor feet first. might as well get up then. I wounder if my brothers are up as well. Might as well go see.

I open the door and walk out into the large hall way. Seeing that Boomer's door is open. Meaning that he is probably up. Butch's door, though, is shut. Meaning he is asleep.

I smirk and walk towards Butch's closed door and I open it slowly. Peering inside to find that I was right. He is snoring on top of his king sized bed. His green comforter going all over the place in every direction around him, and his hair pointed as if to match the comforter. Whay can't he sleep still and peacfully like Boomer and I?

I laugh and grab onto the sheet witch he is laying on top up and I lift it up causing him to fly into the air and land onto the floor with a loud thud.

He sits up and atares at me angrily "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yells, only causing me to laugh more at his anger.

"Well, dear brother, both I and Boomer are up so I decided you should be too." I say with a smirk.

He scowls "Okay then, next time I and Boomer ar injured in any way I'll be sure to include you in that."

I smile. "You love me and you know it!" I say sticking my tounge out and walking out the door, him following behind me down the hall towards the large kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Butch asks our cook, Stephon, while sitting down at the table.

Stephon looks up from his cooking area at Butch "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and various fruits sir." He says returning his gaze to his work.

Butch nods satisfied then looks over to me "Ya' know Brick, we should go do something fun today." He says, his gaze holding onto mine

I laugh "And what would that be?" I ask, leaning foreward to hear his answer.

He smiles "Glade you asked, I think we should go to town."

I lean back and scowl "Buthc, we are rich, most of the town people don't like rich people, why on earth would we go to town?"

He scowls back at me "Well, ya' know, we could dress like them and be under cover, and it might be fun, we've never been to town before."

I sigh "And there are reasons for that. And what makes you think it would be fun."

He shrugs "Any thing is more fun than this." He gestures around him, meaning our life style.

I sigh. Butch may be right. Going to town could be fun. More fun than our usualy days anyway. And we could see how non-rich people live. I wounder if Boomer would be up to it.

Looking him in the eyes, I smile. "Fine, if Boomer says he wants to, then we can."

A wide smiel apears on his face and he jerks up into his seat and runs towards the door. No doubt running to get Boomer, I know Boomer will agree to go so I may as well go get ready to go into town. I wounder if I have any clothes that would make me look anti-rich. I hope I do. And I hope Boomer and Butch do as well. Cause the town people all hate rich people. Probably because they claim we take their money and land and only care for our selfs. Maybe on this trip we could uncover all the reasons the people hate us so much. I acctualy hope so. I never could figure it out completely. I mean we, my brothers and I, are just kids really. I am 18, Butch is 17, and Boomer is only 16. Yet they seem to blame us for all of their problems. I can't under stand why anyone would do that.

I sigh and walk down the long hall towards my room. Maybe I'll figure it out. Maybe.

**Boomer**

I smile as the small bunny that I am petting scrunches up its nose and makes a little puckery face. Then I turn when I hear yelling. Butch is running towards me.

The bunny hears him too and its head turns quickly before it jumps out of my hand and runs away quickly. Butch's loud voice and rapidly aprouching steps probably scared it.

Butch gasps lightly for air as he reaches the place where I am sitting and he puts a hand on my shoulder to hold him self up. "Boomer." He gasps.

I tilt my head "What is it Butch?"

He smiles, though still out of breath. "Go get dresses, I just talked Brick into letting us go to town."

I smile "Really?" I say exitedly. I have never been to town before. None of us have.

He nods. "Yea, but we have to go under cover so no one knows that we're rich."

I nod. Even though we have never been there before we know anough to know how they dress. And it should be easy enough to seem like a poor person.

"When are we going?" I ask

He smiles and finaly catches his breath "In a while, GO! Get dressed! I am gonna go now too!"

I smile and we both head towards the house.

Oh boy, I can't wait to go into town and see what kind of stuf happens there. This will be fun! Maybe I can even make a few friends. I don't have many friends other than my brothers because all of the people around us are rich as well, so they are stuck up and mean.

With people like them walking around it's no wounder the town people hate us. They make us all seem bad. My brothers and I are nothing like them though.

I can't wait! I am going to go get dressed right now!

(A/N So I _tried a new writing style here. I don't know if I like it or you will like it. I have seen that lots of people write this way, and one of my friends read one of my stories and told me I was writing wrong. So I decided to try this. Tell me what you think of both it and the story. I hope you like it! also, I tried my best to make this chapter as long as I could. And I feel bad for starting this when I have so many other unfinished stories TT_TT I bet you all hate me. . .I'm _**SORRY**_!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom**

I open my eyes and instantly smile when I see the sun looming across my ceiling from the small window in the corner of my room. I love mornings so much! I love everything about them. I love the smell, and the peacefullness and espesialy the way the sun looks pink in the mornings. Pink always was one of my favorie colors, ever since I was little. I can't say I am little anymore with me being 18 and all, but I still love pink.

I stand onto the cold wooden floor and streach out while yawning.

"BREAKFAST!" I hear from the kitchen. It's Bubbles, my youngest sister, calling for breakfast.

I smile and open the door to walk down the small streach of hall towards the kitchen. Buttercup, my other sister, is already seated at the table.

"What are we having?" I ask smilling as I sit down.

"eggs, bacon, and toast!" Bubbles says cheerily setting a plate of food in front of me. Then doing the same for Buttercup who immidiantly destroes everything on her plate with the fork and shoves it into her mouth. I swear sometimes it's hard to believer she's 17 by the way she acts.

Bubble, who is 16, sometimes acts more mature than Buttercup who has MANY childish ways and habbits that seem to always follow her.

I laugh a bit and begin to eat as well, just not as enthusiasticly as Buttercup.

Bubbles puts down annother plate and joins us, eating slowly and gracefuly without trying.

Bubbles is the most graceful and beautiful of the three of us, and one of the prettiest girls in town.

She gets asked out constantly but always says no, she is waiting for someone who likes her for more than her looks.

Buttercup as well, gets asked out alot. She is also very beautiful, and she's strong. Many boys like that about her. But she, like Bubbles, always says no.

I get asked out alot too, because of my looks and because I am smart. Smart women are rare and can bring much luck to any family.

We get our looks from our mother. She's dead now. But when she was alive she had short red hair that came to sbout her shoulders and seemed to shine in the sun. She had pale skin that seemed as though touched by an angel and the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen, exept for Buttercup of course.

Our father, who is also dead now, had black hair that was always kept neat and clean, no matter how little money we had he always kept up his looks as well as his hope. He had tan skin that never showed a wrinkle, and large deep blue eyes.

My pink eyes are rare, almost never seen, but I get them from my great grand mother. Pink eyes are also a sign of luck in this town. Annother reason I got asked out alot.

I turn my attention to Buttercup who has just finished her food, Bubbles is finishing too, and so am I. Good thing too, looks like it's about time to go.

I stand "Well, we should go now."

Buttercup nods and Bubbles stands taking up the plates and quickly cleaning off the mess on the table. She likes to keep everything relitively clean. I do too, but Buttercup has no sense of clendlyness at all. Sometimes I wounder about that.

I sigh and walk towards the door, my sisters following towards town to start work. I hope we do good today, we usualy do because people stop by just to talk to us frequently.

**Boomer**

As we walk into town, dressed as normal town people, I can't help but smile as the lovely scent of cinimon fills my nose and clutters my senses.

"Do you guys smell cinimon?" I ask looking towards my brothers.

They both nod but Butch is the one to talk.

"We should go check it out, it's making me hungry." He says looking towards where the scent is comming from.

Brick and I both nod and head towards where the scent is comming.

We walk for a while before stopping at a croud of people, tents, and stands.

Looking around I smile when I see where the cinimon smell is comming from.

"Look!" I say pointing "A food stand!"

My brothers smile and we all head towards the stand.

**Butch**

Once we enter the stand that smells deliciously of cinimon, green apples, and cherries, we sit down and wait for someone to assist us.

There's a long wooden bar in front of us, and we are sitting on wooden stools that form a quare, like the bar. And there are 3 girls in the middle smiling.

One of them is Blonde, with her hair in two pony tails on either side of her head, slightly curly and bouncy. And she had deep blue eyes.

The next one I see has long orange hair that falls down her back, and has a small red bow thing holding it in a high pony tail. She has pink eyes. . .odd.

Then my breath catches when I see the last one. She's so pretty. Her hair is midnight black and falls to just below her shoulders. Bouncing every time she makes a move. And her eyes are lime green with shades of dark green freckling sround the center. Wow.

Luckily for me, the black haire beautiful one is the one that walks towards us.

"What do you want?" She asks refering to the order, in a voice as pretty as her face.

Brick doesn't answer as he seems to be staring at something.

Same goes for Boomer.

I follow their gazes to the othe two girls then I smirk.

"I don't know, what's good?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes before turning to the other two girls.

"Bubbles! You'd better get these three, I am not in the mood for small talk."

I turn my head as the blonde one giggles and bounces over to us.

I frown but Boomer seems to get happier with every step she takes.

"So, what will you guys be eating?" She asks in a cheery voice.

God I wish the black haired girl would come back.

**Brick**

She's beautiful. So, so beautiful.

I find my self staring at the girl standing with her back to me, talking to some man across from me about what he wants to eat.

I wish she was the one taking our order.

Origionaly the black haired one was taking our order.

But something annoed her, Butch no doubt, and she told the blonde one to take over. I turn my head when I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

Boomer is smiling at me. "Uh, what do you want to eat bro?" He asks pointing to the blonde girl who smiles cheerily.

I sigh and look around before just telling her to give me whatever they have sold the most of today. That should be good right?

She smiles once again before walking back to the other two and prepairing our meal.

"She's so pretty." I hear Boomer's voice beside me.

I turn to face him.

"Witch one are you talking about?" I ask catiously. I don't want him to be talking about the one with ornage haired girl, because I think she's pretty. And that just wouldn't end well for anyone.

Boomer sighs and points his index finger towards the blonde girl who's back is now turned.

Butch laughs alittle. "No way, the black haired ones the pretty one."

I shake my head and point towards the orange haired girl.

Boomer laughs. "We should talk to them since we all think that."

Butch nods "Yea, could be fun."

I smile and look back at the girl, then back to my brothers and nod.

"Yea." I say. "We should wait till they get off work and then we can talk to them."

Both of my brothers nod contently and Boomer smiles as the blonde girl returns with our food.

I can't wait to alk to the orange haired girl. And learn her name so I can stop calling her 'orange haired girl'

**Bubbles**

I smile at the boys in front of me. "You're not from around here are you?" I ask.

They all look at me then the blonde one nods. "How did you know?" He asks.

I smile "I know alomst everyone here, and I don't reconize you."

The blonde one smiles and nods "I'm Boomer." He says holiding out his hand to me.

I shake it and smile wider "My name is Bubbles."

Then he points to his ornage haire brother "This is Bick."

I smile at Brick and he smiles back lightly, not seeming as enthusiastic as Boomer.

Then he points to the black haired one on his other side.

"and this is Butch." He says still smiling.

I nod and Butch nods back.

"It's very nice to meet you. Hold on a second!" I say before walkig towards my sisters.

I bring them over and point out the boys as I speak.

"Girls, these boys are new here, this is Brick, Boomer, and Butch."

The boys seemed to get more enthusiastic, Brick and Butch did anyway.

Blossom smiles and waves at them.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Blossom!" She says, still smiling.

Buttercup crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Yea, what ever. I'm Buttercup." She says before turning and going back to what she was doing before.

Blossom waves again before turning her back "Bye then!" She says walking back to where she was before.

Both Brick and Butch seem much more cheery now.

I wounder why. . .hmmm.

_(A/N once again I tried to make it long. Please review and tell me what you think? I think this story is going really well! But I want to know what you think so, bye!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercup**

Oh my god. These creeps from the food stand are following us.

Just a moment ago I turned around and saw them walking not far behind us, and now they're rite in front of us.

I tap Blossom's shoulder and nod towards them.

"They're following us." I whisper loud enough for both Blossom and Bubbles to hear me.

Bubbles turns her head to see who I was talking about, then I hear her giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Blossom asks smiling.

Bubbles shakes her head then looks at us again before speaking.

"I think that the blonde one is kind of cute." She says quietly.

I scowl. "Bubbles. You need to learn not to trust a guy just because he is, as you put it, 'cute'. "

She just smiles and continues walking.

When I look again the boys are gone. Thank god.

Or so I thought.

When I turn back to face my sisters I am also faced by the black haired one, what was his name? Botch? Betch? Something like that.

I scowl "What do you want?" I ask angrily.

He just smiles "To talk to you, you never said much back at the stand thing."

I roll my eyes at him "Maybe cause I wasn't thrilled about talking to a stranger."

H smirks "Well, if you never talked to a stranger, you would be strangers forever, but if you talk to one, then you aren't strangers anymore. Now are you?"

I laugh at his attempt at logic. It acctualy did make sense, but I laugh because I'm not the one that responds to logic, that would be Blossom.

Speaking of Blossom. I look over Betch's shoulder and see his orange haire brother talking to Blossom.

And his blonde brother talking to Bubbles. Bubbles doesn't seem like she hates it though. So whatever.

I push Betch out of my way. "Well, nie meeting you Betch."

He scowls and grabs my arm, pulling me back.

"My names Butch, not Betch." He says smiling.

I feel my face redden, not a blush, but of anger.

"Relese me now!" I say pulling my arm free from his grasp. It acctualy didn't take that much force, he must've not been trying to hard to hold on.

I scowl and walk away, grabbing both of my sisters by their arms and dragging them away.

"BYE BOOMER!" Bubbles calls back towards the blonde boy.

"BYE BUBBLES!" He shouts back from his place.

Bubbles then turns to me. "Why did you do that?"

I roll my eyes "Because we need to go home."

Bubbles giggles "Well, Boomer said he wanted to come see me again at the food stand tomorrow." She says in an airy voice.

My god, she only talked to him for a minuet or two. She is WAY to easy to get trust from. She has already fallen for the guy that she just met! Uhg!

I turn towards Blossom "What about you and that orange haired boy?" I ask eyeing her.

She looks at me. "Who? Brick? He's nice." She says looking forward again.

I sigh. Whatever, I don't even care that much. Blossom is level headed and all that crap, she can handle her self. It's Bubbles I'm worried about though.

**Boomer**

Bubbles is so nice. From what Butch told me, the black haired one, Buttercup, is mean. But he still likes her.

And Brick says the orange haired one, Blossom, is nice enough but not too talkitive.

But Bubbles was lovely and cheerfull.

She even told me I could come by and see her at the food stand tomorrow.

When I told my brothers that they were both instantly jealous that they weren't having as much luck as I am.

They also said that they were comming too, just to see Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles even told me that if I wanted we could spend some time together tomorrow when she got done at the stand.

I really can't wait for that. It's gonna be so much fun too!

(_A/N I have to pee. . .bye!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles**

I open my eyes and smile.

I woke up early this morning, probably because I am exited about seeing Boomer again. He was so nice yesterday, and he's cute too. That is a very good combination that's usualy hard to find in a guy beecause they are mostly either nice OR good looking. Almost never both.

But he was, and I could just tell by looking at him too.

He had blonde hair, that feel into shaggy ends falling off of his face. And he had soft eyes, that were deep blue, deeper blue than I had ever seen before. And his skin, it was tan, but not too tan. And it was so soft when he touched me. I don't care that I have only known him for a day. I really like him.

I smile and roll out of bed and towards my closet to get dressed. I wounder what Boomer would like. . .

After getting dressed I walk out into the kitchen to start breakfast. I look around at what we have. And I decide to make waffles, there isn't much left, but I think we have enough to buy more later. And we can even eat strawberries with them because Blossom's garden has plenty of those. I should probably go ahead and get them since the waffles will burn if I leave them alone while they cook, and get cold if I leave them here after they cook.

I nod to my self and grab my jacket.

Once out side I smile and breath in the fresh air. I love fresh air.

Then I head towards Blossom's garden.

Blossom had told me how to find witch ones were ready to be picked so I have a pretty good idea of what to do and how to do it.

I reach down and pick up the brown bucket and head down towards the first plant and check it for strawberries that are ready.

It had some, and so did all the plants after it.

I think this is enough.

I smile to my self and head back towards the house. I can't wait to eat these, they look so good! Maybe we should pick some more and sell them at the stand. Everyone loves strawberries right?

I know that me and my sisters do.

They're Blossom's favorite fruit acctualy.

Mine are Blue berries, witch I grow but they aren't in yet.

And Buttercup's is either watermelon or black berries. She grows both.

In our garden we also grow lots of vegitables like corn, beans, cabage, carrots, letteus, and potatoes. That isn't everything, but it's most of it.

We seperate the fruits and the vegiatbles one on each side of the garden, then I planted a row of flowers down the middle to use as a fence thing. So our garden is as pretty as it is practical.

I should probably wash these and start the waffles now, Blossom and Buttercup will be up soon and I want the food to be almost finished when thay do.

I usualy do the cooking here cause I usualy get up first. If Blossom or Buttercup are up first they cook, but it's usualy me. so. . . Yay, cooking!

**Boomer**

Can't wait. Can't wait. Can't wait. Going to see Bubbles today.

My brothers and I are all allready dressed because none of us can wait to see the girls.

I prepaire to open the door just as the phone rings.

I sigh and Brick answers it.

He chuckles then looks at me "Phone for you . . .Boomie!" Then he starts laughing.

I frown, if they called me Boomie then it must Princess, she's obsessed with me and tries to get me to go out with her almost every day.

I grab it and sigh. . .Before slamming it down and running for the door "LET'S GO!" I screan behing me and I hear both of my brothers laugh and start following me towards the town.

Specificaly towards the food stand in town.

Even more specificaly, Bubble's food stand in town.

I wounder if Bubbles will be happy to see me. She told me I could come by the food stand today, but maybe that was just because I'm a customer. But she smiled alot, maybe she likes me too? I hope so.

Butch on the other hand had absolutely NO luck with, uh, Buttercup I think her name was.

She had forgotten his name and called him Betch. Ha, maybe I should try that with Princess, next time she talkes to me I'll call her dutches. Ha, I wounder how she'll take that!

I smile and we all slow down when the girls stand comes into sight.

The girls are all there working, giving people food and asking whay they want.

I think today I will get chicken.

The chicken looked good yesterday. . .Really god, so, that's what I'll get today!

I smile and we all make our way towards the stand.

Once Bubbles sees me she smiles and waves.

Her orange haired sister, Blossom, looks and smiles lightly, then she goes back to what she was doing before.

And then the black haired one, Buttercup, rolls her eyes and scowls at Butch.

I look over and laugh when I see Butch making a heart with his hands at Buttercup. No wounder she's scowling, I would be too if a stranger did that to me. . .Unless it was Bubbles, Bubbles could do it. Any time, any place, I kinda wish she would.

**Buttercup**

I scowl as that weird guy makes a heart at me.

What a freak!

Bubbles grabs my arm

"Buttercup!" She says "Come talk to them with me, I'm nervous!"

I roll my eyes but relentlesly walk behind her towards the three weirdos.

"Hey Bubbles!" Theblonde one says once we get close.

Bubbles smiles "Hey Boomer!" She says waving cheerfuly.

Tha guy from yesterday that made the heart smiles at me "Hey Buttercup!" He says smiling.

Once again an eye roll.

I swear my eyes are gonna fall out if I keep doing that.

I cross my arms and smirk "Hey Betch."

He scowls alittle "Butch. U not E"

I laugh "I know, I just wanted to see what you'd do if I messed it up AGIAN!" I say.

He rolls his eyes now and smiles. "Whatever."

I turn back to Bubbles who is chatting away with the blonde one.

His orange haired brother is staring at Blossom.

Blossom it taking someones order.

I smile. My ticket out of here.

I walk over to Blossom and tap her shoulder. "Hey Blossom."

She turns and smiles "Yea?"

I nod towards the orenge haired one "Go talk to him, I will get the order."

She smiles and a hint of red fills her cheeks before she hands me the paper thing and walk off towards the orange haird boy.

I smile and turn back to take the order. Happy I got away from that weird guy. He kinda creeps me out. Well, thats over. . .For now. . .

I bet he comes back again tomorrow, or follows us again today. Or both!

_(A/N Well, I'm not getting as many comments for this one as I thought I would. I wounder if it's the description. I hope it isn't the story, cause I work really hard on it. If you compair it to my other stories the chapters are MUCH longer than what I usualy write. I spend more time writing the chapters because I want it to be REALLY good for you guys. Thanks for reading though, espesialy if you read my authors notes.)_

_**one more thing!**_

_**I made a video on youtube and I would apreciate if you guys would go check it out and tell me what you think, either in a comment there or a veview or pm here! Thanks!**_

_ watch?v=vSYap6q8EHI&lc=a_gklfAxLobZ4y9YdP_qn1qPeVASkZEjYb6gaYJ7zro&feature=inbox_

_**just copy and paste that link and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bubbles**

Me and Boomer had talked for a while and I didn't even realize what I was doing when I invited him over for a visit to my and my sisters house.

Boomer had, of course, said he would love to and he and his brothers waited till the day was over and me and my sisters were leaving. Then they got beside us.

I turned to Blossom and smiled sheepishly "Uh, Blossom?"

She turns to me from Brick who she was looking at with a puzzled expresion, probably woundering why he and his brothers were following us again. "Yea?"

I laugh nevrously and rub the back of my neck, trying to comfort myself from the awkwardness in the air "I, uh, invited Boomer and his brothers over."

I had said it quickly, but not quickly enough to escape Buttercup's ears.

Her head snaps towards me from Butch who she was scowling at. Her scown now focused on me.

"You. Did. What?" She asks through gritted caring how rude it must have looked to the boys, it even looked rude to me.

I shake lightly at how louf her voice was.

Buttercup was usualy a pretty relaxed person, sure sometimes she would get alittle angry or agrivated, but usualy not as mad as she sounded rite now.

I don't even see what was so bad about the boys comming though, I mean, I know she finds Butch annoying but she shouldn't be this angry. I am really confused.

I am brought from my thoughts when Buttercup's scowl grows from my lack of reply. Buttercup hates when people don't answer her questions.

Then she turns unstantly and points at Butch "You. You are NOT allowed near my home." Then she points towards Boomer and Brick. "And neither are you two!"

Boomer shakes lightly, probably from fear of her anger lashing out at him. He turns to me and I purse my lips into a straight line and reach forward to grab Buttercup's arm.

"Buttercup, it's fine. It's not like anything bad could happen." I say in a hushed tone.

This seemes to make her angier. "NOTHING BAD?" She yells then points, once again, at the boys "THEY FOLLOWED US YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU WANT TO LEAD THESE STALKERS STRAIT TO OUR HOUSE!"

I flinch back as she screams and her arms flail around for emphasis on her point.

She sighs and looks at Blossom.

"Tell her she's crazy." She says pointing at me.

Blossom shrugs and looks at the boys.

More specificaly, looking at Brick.

"I don't know Butterup, they seem harmless enough."

Buttercup's eyes widen as she looks from Blossm to me, then repetes the action. Ending her gaxe on Blossom with her mouth wide open in shock.

"You're both crazy!" She says, then looks at the boys again. "And I don't know what you three have done to my sisters but you'd better watch yourselfs!"

The boys all looks frightened. . .

Wait, take that back.

Butch is smilling. . .Is he insane? Does he have a death wish? I should ask Boomer about that later. . .

**Butch**

She's even pretty when she's mad and yelling. Most people can't work that look, but Buttercup makes it look flawlessly beautiful.

She turns around and grumbles "And if you try anything. . .I'll kill you without hesitation."

The seriousness in her voice tells me that she isn't kidding in the least bit.

kinda scary, but still pretty on her.

Brick and Boomer are shaking in fear beside me, so much I can just hear there teeth chattering lightly in there mouths.

Boomer was pretty easily scared, Brick not so much, and not alot scared me.

To be honest if it were anyone other than Buttercup who had made the statement I probably would be shaking too.

But it is Buttercup, so I'm not that scared. I can't really explain it though. Weird.

Brick looks at me and Boomer looks ahead back to the blonde-

Bubbles, I need to stop refering to her as the blonde girl. Boomer has already told me her name too many times.

Bubbles smiles appoligeticaly, then reaches back and grabs Boomers arm lightly before wispering to all of us. "You guys got off easily, she gave you permission to come as long as you don't try anything!"

Then she smiles cherrily and motions for us to continue following them.

I smirk and walk quickly up to the spot where Buttercups walking, More like stomping, angrily towards her home.

I smile and tap her shoulder, getting her attention quickly, followed by a scowl spreading onto her face as soon as she sees me.

I just continue to smile "Hey, watchs thinkin?" I ask.

May as well start a conversation on the walk to there house.

She sighs and turns to me to answer "I am thinking calming thought so I don't stabe you and rip off your head, and I only do that because I don't want to go to jail. But watch yourself or I could do it and pull it off as self defense with the help of my sisters. We have lived her since we were born, you are ne comers and not reconized so people would believe us sooner. So BACK OFF!"

She yells the last part, but for the most of that small speach her voice and eyes were both ice cold.

It sent a chill down my spine, back up, and straight into the center of my chest. Alomst causing fear. . .Almost. . .

She's still to pretty to scare me completely.

Thats probably really dangerous for me, but I don't care. . . Eh.

I shrug and smile before folloing her, hearing a sigh when she realizes I havent 'backed off' as she wanted. Maybe now she will realize tha I never will and give me a chance.

_**READ!**_

_**IMPORTANT! NEW CHARACTERS WANTED! IMPORTANT! **_

_(A/N I have good news. I need some characters. Send me a pm with your characters info and you could be mentioned later in the story. The next chapter will not be put up untile I have 2 FEMALE characters. Thank you ^-^)_


	6. authors note READ

Okay guys, I've been going through my inbox and my reviews, and I've seen a lot of questions about my unfinished stories, and I'm on the fence about what to finish first. So, I've decided to let you decide! Inbox me the title of the story YOU think I should finish first and what ever story gets the most "votes" will be updated repeatedly until it's finished!


End file.
